


Be Not the Bride

by MysticMayhem



Series: BNTB [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asgore is goat dad, Bit of everything really, F/F, F/M, Frisk doesn't like being told what to do, Frisk has emotional bagage, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is smart, Monsters aren't the only ones that want freedom, Protective Sans, Ran Away, Romance and Fluff, Slow Burn, Toriel is goat mom, but the results will be worth it, don't fuck with his human, like really slow burn, lots of family bonding, protective monster family, supportive monster family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMayhem/pseuds/MysticMayhem
Summary: There have been many reasons given for why Frisk climbed Mt. Ebott. You probably thought of some yourself, though I bet you never expected this to be one of them. Set in the post-pacifist run of Underfell, follow Frisk as she embarks on a new adventure on the surface with the monsters. This one perhaps more treacherous than the last.Includes female Frisk being around 19 years old.This part of the story has been removed to be edited later. For more information read the inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if you get an automated message telling you this or not so I’ll tell right now “I’ll Never Leave You” has been deleted from here, Fanfiction.net and Tumblr. 
> 
> I’m truly sorry to everyone that was a fan, that loved the story, every single one of you who reviewed, followed, favorite and especially to those who were inspired to write their own story based on it. But this had to be done, for those that don’t know the creator of Flowerfell, Sanei wrote a post on Tumblr two days ago asking for all stories and videos of Flowerfell to be taken down as they have had enough of people messing with their AU. They are tired of people stealing Overgrowth, of people kinning their characters, role playing with their personal designs and generally disrespecting their wishes. As a result they want everything gone because they don’t know who’s being genuine and who’s fake anymore.
> 
> So I.N.L.Y. has been taken down, I respect Sanei too much and refuse to further their suffering by continuing.
> 
> Instead I’ve decided to put my energy toward this new project, I noticed from the poll many of you liked this idea so I’ve decided to run with it. Hope you all enjoy.

Hi everyone, yeah I know it's been a long time since I even touched this story and some of you might have even given up on it ever updating again and for that deeply apologize. After the last update what I was originally going to do was take some time to hash out some of the major plot points of the story, expand on the relevant aspects of Frisk's life before going underground, what major event's that happen in the underground that could be brought up later. Things like that, which I was doing with my friend and fellow fanfic writer StardustClearwater, getting some really good input and a lot to think about regarding how I wanted to portray Frisk.

But as with many others before me I got distracted by other projects, dabbled in other fandoms for a short period and generally lost track of time that before I knew it I was back at school. I'd made plans with myself that in those first few weeks I would see how my classes would go and get a feel for how much time and energy they required and how much free time I would then have to devote to fanfic writing. And unfortunately you guys can clearly see the results. The classes I took for my major were taxing and time consuming, often forcing me to work well into the night so in the periods where I did have free time I just wanted to relax and read other peoples works.

Now that's not to say I didn't do any work on this story in those months. As I said I've been brainstorming with my writing partner about a lot of these idea so I felt I was still making some progress with the stories development even if no one could see it. Stardust and I have vastly different writing styles and methods for creating characters and plots and because of this I definitely feel like I've gotten a much better understanding of how to make a dynamic character. It was because of this that my Frisk was starting to develop in to a more multi-layered person, but as time went on I somewhat fell into the pitfall of wanting the approval of the person critiquing my work and (with the addition of our crossover) to not have my characters seem like they were falling behind. It got to the point where I honestly felt like I'd changed this character so much that they didn't quite fit in the story I originally decided anymore. I wasn't having fun and enjoying it anymore.

But it's been a few months now and I feel that I'm ready to come back to this story. 

**HOWEVER** because of how much the story has changed in my head and how disjointed it would be if I continued from where I left off, I've decided to do a major reboot for the whole thing. Because honestly while I still quite like what I've written, I know I can do better. Here's what's gunna happen:

1\. All of the chapters  have been removed because I will be rewriting them, except for the prologue which I've move it over to 'Fuck This I Do (Not)' as the new first chapter.)

2\. I'll actually be writing Frisk's entire journey through the Underground as the events are far too import for character dynamic and continuity to be left in mystery. Therefore 'Fuck This I Do (Not)' will be the first installment of the series, which means BNTB will unfortunately be bare of anything save this note until it's prequel is complete

3\. True to form I will be constantly making edits to the grammar, spelling and any other changes I see fit. So be sure to have an eye on the author's notes to see if the changes will greatly affect the plot/characters.

 

Finally I want to say thank you to everyone that read the original version of Be Not the Bride and I promise this series is not over. It will be getting the time and love it deserves from me and will be an end product that I hope everyone will enjoy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say this came out better than I thought it would. Let me know what you think of by leaving a review, subscribe if this is something you really liked and if you want to see more. Thank you.


End file.
